Duty To The Princess
by Cybercitizen
Summary: While on her guard duty, Cass hears her lover Rapunzel calling to her from the bedroom, with a rather inconvenient predicament. What starts off as Cass helping her out turns into something rather more steamy and passionate. (Cassunzel, Canon, Smut)


Duty and honour was something that Cassandra held deeply to her chest. Being the adopted daughter of Corona's Captain of the guard, Cass had learned growing up that serving and protecting the people was a noble and worthy cause to be a part of.

While she spent most of her days as Princess Rapunzel's handmaiden and lover, there were days when Cass accepted her birthright, taking her place as one of the Castle's many guards. With her stunning red uniform and golden armour and helmet, Cass always felt a sense of pride.

Today, Cass's guard shift had been quite a peaceful one even by her standards and for that reason, she was starting to grow bored. Not even a simple pickpocket had tried to make their way through the castle's gates. She needed something to do.

Thankfully, Cass's patrol route took her through the hallways and past Rapunzel's bedroom. Sure, she wasn't on maid duty today, but at least saying hello would brighten her spirits. Seeing Rapunzel, the woman she loved, was going to put a smile on her face for sure.

As she headed down the hall, the young brunette heard the sound of Rapunzel's voice coming from the room. Various grunts, mixed in with a few mild curses. She chuckled a little. Hearing her girlfriend try to swear was quite adorable.

Passing the door, she took a look inside Rapunzel's room. The princess was standing in front of her open wardrobe, fidgeting with her dress. She seemed to be trying to undo the laces on the back of her bodice, but it looked like she wasn't having much luck.

Seeing Cass's reflection in the mirror, the blonde princess turned around, waving to her girlfriend. "Oh, Cass, hi! Could you come here for a second? I... uhh... kinda need your help with this gosh darned dress of mine."

Rolling her eyes, Cass entered the room. Just what mess had Rapunzel gotten herself into this time. "What's wrong, Raps?"

"Can you help me undo these knots on the back of my dress?" Rapunzel stated, turning around and pushing her very long hair braid to one side. "The maid did them way too tight this morning just before I went out for lunch with Eugene."

Cass tutted, knowing exactly who was to blame. "Friedborg. This happens every time I let her take care of you." She sighed. "Raps, I'd love to help, but I've got my guard patrol to get back to. My dad's gonna kill me if I don't report in soon."

"Pretty please?" Rapunzel begged in her frankly adorable voice. Her beautiful green eyes fluttered as she stared at Cass, her hands being held together. She was like a cute puppy, a puppy who was in desperate need of help. "I know you're busy, but you're the only one who can help me with this thing."

Feeling guilty, Cass gave in. She had to help Rapunzel. She was the princess's knight in shining armour after all. Walking up to her girlfriend, Cass let Rapunzel turn around for a second. "Hang on, Raps, let me take care of this, should be simple enough."

Reaching to Rapunzel's laces, Cass soon had untied the knot and the bodice then came free, along with the rest of the younger girl's dress. Letting go, she watched as the cute pink dress dropped to the floor and Rapunzel was standing in her underwear.

Rapunzel's body was gorgeous. From her sun-kissed freckles, to the smooth texture of her skin, to the way her proportions were just right. She was truly a gorgeous woman, worthy of the title of princess, and worth of Cass's affections.

Blushing furiously, Cass tried to look away, realising it was very improper to look at Rapunzel like this. She had better things to do than stare at her girlfriend like some drooling pervert. But she couldn't resist the sight of the other girl in nothing but her underwear and bra.

"I-I should go," the brunette stuttered, gently moving backwards, trying to make her way to the door. "Y-You really don't need my help to get out of your undies, Raps. I-I'm sure you're perfectly capable." She then turned around, ready to dart back into the corridor to hide her blushing face, only for a soft, warm body to hug her from behind.

The blush on Cass's face grew, as she felt Rapunzel's hands press on her golden body armour and her neck rest itself on her shoulder. Rapunzel purred like a happy kitten and started to nuzzle her. She was too much to resist. She was too cute.

"No Cass," Rapunzel whispered, in a voice that Cass simply couldn't resist, a voice laden with a hint of sexual desire. "Stay for me... Let me keep you company~."

Cass's mind was filled with so many inappropriate thoughts, thoughts of doing so many lewd and dirty things with Rapunzel. Did she want to do this with her? Did she want to give up her duty? Well, Cass always did have a stronger sense of duty to Rapunzel. Her father would understand.

She turned around, looking the princess dead in the eyes. She gazed into her lover's emerald green eyes. There was something about those eyes that had always captivated her: perhaps it was the way they seemed to light up when Rapunzel smiled, or the ever-present twinkle of joy and wonder.

"Okay," Cass agreed. "I'll stay for you, Raps."

"That makes me very happy," the other girl responded, grinning in delight. Rapunzel stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around Cass's neck and pulling her into a soft, tender kiss. Her hands reached up, taking Cass's helmet off and tossing it to one side.

Moaning, Cass let Rapunzel reach behind her, to take off her golden body armour. Then the pants, the tunic and the gloves, before Cass was naked as well. The two women then started to make out, hands stroking the others flesh.

Rapunzel then turned dominant, pushing Cass towards the door, slamming it shut. Whimpering, the brunette felt her lover gently caress her breasts, squeeze them tightly as she was pinned to the wall. Rapunzel was stronger than Cass realised.

As her tongue twirled with Cassandra's, the blonde guided her lover to the bed, putting her down onto the mattress. Her lips then started to travel down her lover's beautifully toned body, gently kissing bicep and ab as she headed towards the wetness between her legs.

"You have such a beautiful body, Cass," Rapunzel cooed in a seductive way. "You work out so much to keep this body for me. You deserve this pleasure as your reward."

"I-I am yours, R-Raps," Cass moaned, before she gasped again as Rapunzel's fingers gently rubbed her nub. "OH FUCK!"

Then Rapunzel found herself staring at Cass's wet rose, smirking as she then leaned closer, taking the moistness into her mouth. Her tongue and lips caressed her lover's sensitive area, grinning as she kissed the flesh closely and tenderly.

Her fingers went from rubbing Cass's clit to sliding within the other woman's body. Feeling the pressure points within, Rapunzel started to entice her lover greatly. With the fingers going ever deeper, more moans were soon echoing through the room.

Sweat was pouring down the forehead of Cass as she just looked down and stared at Rapunzel, gasping as her princess took her. She didn't know what had gotten into Rapunzel to make her so dominant, but the brunette was starting to relish it.

She felt all the stresses of duty simply melt away, as she gave into the tender licking that her darling princess was giving to her folds. Her hips lurched forward, pressing her crotch further into Rapunzel's face. The other girl ate her more, dipping her tongue deeper.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Cass was swearing, her eyes shut tight as she could feel the wave of pleasure rising within her. Her beloved knew exactly the right ways to turn her on and entice and Cass was adoring it so much. She gasped, moaning delightfully.

Her eyes shut tight, the royal handmaiden could feel the orgasm building up, ready to burst at any second. As she heard the wet sloshy sound of fingers and tongue devouring her wetness, she was turned on so greatly. Desire coursed through her veins as she shot forward, eyes wide.

Then Cass came hard, with a cry of Rapunzel's name that would probably have been heard on the other side of the castle. Breathing as she came down from her orgasm, Cass then cupped Rapunzel's cheeks, pulling the blonde close for another tender kiss.

Making out with her, the two girls purred and moaned as they tasted each other's lips, Cass rolling herself on top of her princess. With Rapunzel laying on a mattress of her own hair, Cass kissed her again, sliding her fingers into her.

Now, Cass would reclaim her bedroom dominance. With a smirk and a desire-filled grin, she continued making out with Rapunzel, keeping one hand on her lover's shoulder, pinning her down. Rapunzel's arms were wrapped around her neck, as the princess kissed her back.

Her fingers dipped deeper, pressing the points inside of Rapunzel's walls. The princess whimpered into her kiss as the fingers penetrated her. Cass was firmly in control and Rapunzel was, as always, all hers. Saliva flowed between their mouths as they made out during their act of sex.

With Cass going deeper and deeper by the second, Rapunzel's orgasm was soon starting to approach. Cass could sense this as well, with Rapunzel's voice whimpering as the kiss deepened, Cass's lips fully enveloped Rapunzel's mouth as she thrust her fingers hard.

Rapunzel was helpless and she loved it. As the buff brunette hollowed her out, she mentally prepared for the great climax that was about to behold her and her true love. Within moments, the surge shot through her nerves as she squirted a little, her juices flowing over Cass's fingers.

The brunette pulled her lips away, the golden princess gasping for air as she felt the urge of her orgasm roll over her. Panting and sighing, she looked at her beloved, kissing her sensually again. Then the two fell onto the bed together, cuddling.

"Thanks for that," Cass replied, smiling and kissing her lover's cheek. "Do you require anymore assistance, Princess Rapunzel?"

"No, Lady Cassandra," Rapunzel cooed, giggling as she addressed her girlfriend in such a formal manner. "You are free to return to your duty. But be back soon, okay?"

Cass stood up and nodded. "Cross my heart and hope to die, Raps," she promised, before going to her discarded clothes. This was an enjoyable diversion, but Cass had to get back on patrol. She had her duties to perform. But, she knew that when her patrol was over, she and Rapunzel would have all the time in the world.

xXx

**Author's note: **So the Tangled cartoon has just come back from hiatus today! And to celebrate, I've prepared this lovely little piece of juicy Cassunzel smut. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
